Tsukiuta FFs
by AzfiFR
Summary: Hanya kumpulan FF Tsukiuta gaje. Warning: Siapkan k*nidin dulu sebelum baca, jaga-jaga kalau nanti bengecc gara-gara baca ini FF
1. Dikala Kuker

Di pagi hari di sebuah asrama, hiduplah 12 cogan yg hanya dengan satu lirikan bisa bikin cewek-cewek teriak histeris kayak orang sakit jiwa. Yah, sebenarnya, tidak semuanya ganteng. Ada yg imut, dan bahkan ada yg sedikit cantik.

Gimana? Lumayan, 'kan, pembukaan buatanku? /Dibacok massal

Iya, deh, iya. Maafkanlah author nista ini. Tolong jangan main bacok lagi, ntar kalau kepalaku kena bacok, otakku tambah receh nih.

Ekhem, cukup dulu bercandanya, sekarang mulai ceritanya (setelah kupikir lagi, ini, 'kan, FF comedy jadi emang harus bercanda, ya, 'kan? Iya, gk, sih?).

Di Tsukino Dorm, members Six Gravity dan Procellarum lagi liburan. Liburan memang enak, sih, tapi masalahnya, mereka kuker tingkat dewa. Mereka pada bingung mau ngapain.

Kai melamun dengan mulut terbuka lalu kesedak gara-gara mulutnya kemasukan Om Lalat, dan jelas langsung di ketawain sama yang lain. Shun seperti biasanya senyam-senyum sendiri sampai-sampai Hajime mikir: 'Ini orang gila atau kenapa, sih? Kerjaannya senyum-senyum sendiri mulu'. Oke, biar kuralat. Maksudnya: 'Ini setan gila atau kenapa, sih? Kerjaannya senyum-senyum sendiri mulu'. Iya, setan. Shun, 'kan, MEMANG Setan Putih. Yang ini dia ngaku sendiri, jadi tolong authornya jangan dibogem, oke? Nah, pelajaran tambahan: Senyum adalah sedekah, tapi kalau kalian senyum-senyum sendiri, itu artinya kalian sudah gila atau strong--STRes tak tertolONG /woe

Hajime dan Haru, keduanya cuma duduk diam kayak patung dan yang lainnya ngira mereka berdua lagi main Mannequinn Challenge (sori kalau tulisannya salah, soalnya ku gk tahu uwu). Kedua senior dari Gravi itu pun berakhir dengan di foto oleh junior2 mereka dan di posting di U Tub dan Instagay--ASTOGEH DEK, NAPA KALIAN PUNYA APLIKASI BEGITUAN?! ADA KATA GAY-NYA GITU, LHO, DEDEK KUH!!!

Yak, kalian antek-antek Junior-group sekalian bisa duduk tenang lagi, karena itu cuma sensor untuk nama sosmed yang lagi terkenal. 'Kan, repot kalau saia dikira promot aplikasi sosmed.

Nah, sementara para senior-group alias grup yang isinya aki-aki atau eyang-eyang itu bertingkah lucu, aneh, dan sebagainya, anak-anak Nenchuu-gumi juga ikutan begitu. Pintar, ya, kalian, niru yang enggak-enggak. Arata tidak diragukan lagi tidur ala anak kucing di sofa--help me, aku diabetes!!--lalu dikerjain sama Aoi sama You dengan cara klasik: Coret-coret di muka baru itu di foto dan di posting di efbeh dan sosmed2 lainnya, bahkan U Tub. Hmm sepertinya Aoi lumayan jahil juga, ya? Gak puas ngerjain Arata, You lanjut ngerjain Yoru juga, dan berakhir dengan disabet pakai sapu lidi. Serangan klasik emak-emak, dan itu tidak heran, semenjak Yoru memanglah emaknya Procella.

Di tempat yg sama, para junior yg masih polos-polos ngeliatin kakak-kakak edan mereka dan mutusin buat bertingkah kayak mereka, kecuali Rui. Bagus, Rui. Dedek pinter (wait a sec, aku yakin aku lebih muda daripada dia lho...) /dikejar FBI

Iku nyanyi lagu Sayang punyanya Via Vallen dan sasuga pas bagian rap lidahnya langsung keseleo. Iku sudah biasa dengan keseleo di bagian kaki, tapi lidah? Oh, no, no. Iku pun kapok nge-rap. Makanya Dek, kalau mau niru anak-anak Hypmic, mendingan jangan, deh. Sebelum jadi rapper pro, lidahmu bakalan bikin Dedek masuk UGD.

Koi sama Kakeru main rumah-rumahan dan Koi jadi adek bayi plus ayah, dan Kakeru jadi emak dan neneknya. Ya, permainan rumah-rumahan yang sepertinya akan berakhir dengan keanehan tak terbatas dan melampauinya. Sepertinya tidak perlu dibahas, karena saia khawatir nanti kalian kebanyakan ketawa dan disangka gila. Aku pernah atau kagak? Ya pernah lah, tapi gak perlu dibahas, oke?

Diantara para Junior, cuma Rui yg normal dan gak kuker. Dia dari tadi duduk manis di sofa--Dek, kamu udah manis, gak perlu dimanisin lagi, aku dan fansmu udah diabetes, nih--sambil baca buku Percy Jackson And The Kamvretians: The Pantsu Thief... Sori, cuma bercanda. Yang bener itu, Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Lightning Thief sambil makan pudding spesial buatan Yoru, ibu bagi anggota2 Procella. Ya jelaslah. Rui baca buku yang ada kaitannya sama pantsu? Oh, no, no. No way. Haram hukumnya. Lagian, siapa coba yang mau Rui jadi tidak polos lagi? No, hell no.

Oke, cuma segini aja karena... Jujur, sebenernya ku kehabisan ide untuk yg satu ini.

Btw kenalin neh, aing AzfiFR, author baru disini. Masih noob... eh, bentar, udh nulis kurang lebih 2 tahun masih bisa disebut noob kagak ya? Bomatlah, yg pasti skill-ku emang masih noob. Skill-ku ini munculnya mood2-an sihT_T

Yak, gmn neh FF pertamaku disini? Bagi yg temenan sm aku di FB pasti udh pada baca di FB, tapi ini yg versi yg sdh ku edit... utk kesekian kalinya. Ini udh ku edit sekitar lebih sepuluh kali Btw, nama FB-ku Hilda Savira Putri, yg PP anime, tepatnya Yoru, tapi gk tahu kalau nanti mau kuganti lagi ya

Sekian saja dariku, semoga suka, babai :)


	2. Shun, Lu Ngapain!

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Waktu biasanya Kai bangun dengan semangat empat lima. Senyum di wajahnya seakan berkata, _"Nii-chan mu ini siap untuk melaksanakan segudang aktivitas lagi!"_

Sebelum itu, apa yang menurutmu lebih seram dibandingkan cerita-cerita horor menurut Kai? Tidak tahu? Kalau begitu kau akan tahu sebentar lagi.

Ketika Kai membuka pintu, jantungnya rasanya mau lari ke Pasar Tanah Abang, sonoan dikit. Kenapa begitu? Saudara-saudara sekalian, ada penampakan setan!

Kai tidak mudah takut, termasuk terhadap setan. Tapi setan yang satu ini berbeda. Kalian tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud: Shun.

Kai membanting pintunya agar tertutup lagi, kemudian bersembunyi dibaliknya. Wajahnya ketakutan, tapi bukan takut dilahap atau bagaimana, tapi takut dia akan dimintai yang aneh-aneh.

"ASTOGEH DEMI HARU-NYA HARU, MASIH PAGI TAPI NAPA SI SETAN UDAH NONGOL AJA!?"

Ngomong apaan sih Bang?

Bagi yang puyeng, maksudnya itu kacamatanya Haru, bukan Haru-nya Haru. Eh... tapi setelah dipikir lagi, _the real Haru is his glasses, right?_

Di balik pintu, Shun tersenyum tipis. Bersamaan dengan aura misteriusnya, keduanya menguatkan kesan mistis Shun yang sudah kelewat kuat. Kai sendiri masih bisa merasakannya dari balik pintu yan satunya lagi. Kalau-kalau kau merasakan ada kesan mistis yang kuat di suatu tempat, jangan takut! Itu hanya Shun... kuharap.

 _"Kai~"_ panggil Shun.

Kai mendesah. _Jawab aja dulu, deh_ , pikirnya, yang sejujurnya aku pikir bukan ide yang begitu bagus, tapi itu tidak seperti ide yang lainnya lebih bagus. "Apa?"

"Mau kujadikan camilan buat Diablo?"

"NDAK MAU!!!"

Segera saja Kai membukakan pintu, lagi-lagi dengan membantingnya. Aku turut kasihan dengannya. Atau pintunya, sebab pintu putih tak berdosa itu rusak, semua karena... eh, sulit untuk menentukan apakah yang patut disalahkan adalah Kai atau Shun, tapi sebelum _chapter_ ini menjadi terlalu panjang karena pembahasan yang sebetulnya tidak perlu, mari kita abaikan dulu. Atau kita bahas nanti di kolom review.

Kai berhasil mengambil kendali akan dirinya, nyaris saja meledak. Dia duduk di kursi sementara Shun duduk di kasur.

"Baik, kau mau apa nih?" Kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ajari aku cara menjinakkan hati sang _Kuro no Ousama_!"

 **JDUAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

" **EMAAAAAKKKKK!!!! TOLONGIN KAI MAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!"** Nah, barangkali kalian berpikir Kai bernasib sial, kuberi tahu deh: Dia itu _super_ sial. Dibalik pintu ada tukang nebar aib orang, Uzuki Arata dan Hazuki You, membawa HP iPh*ne mereka untuk merekam kalau-kalau ada hal memalukan tapi ngakak yang bisa mereka sebar.

" _Ano ne_ , Author-san," Kai mendengus kesal. "Kalau niat bikin FF ini lebih dramatis, jangan gini juga! Kasian emak gue kalau tahu anaknya jantungan gegara SFX petir lu."

Saya selaku author ndak tahu darimana si Abang Kai tahu dia lagi ada di sebuah FF yang saya buat, tapi mari kita abaikan dulu ini atau kita akan terjebak disini untuk beberapa jam kedepan lagi.

"Dengar Shun, aku tidak mau punya masalah dengan Hajime."

"Jadi kau tidak mau...?"

"Aku belum selesai," Kai mendesah. "Aku akan mengajari beberapa tips, tapi sukses tidaknya ya aku tidak bisa menjamin."

"YAY!!!"

Kalau kalian punya saudara yang masih kecil merasa begitu senangnya hingga merusak barang-barangmu, bersyukurlah. Shun yang sedang kelewat senang itu lebih merepotkan dibanding saudara kecilmu. Malahan, berbahaya.

Shun menembakkan mantra semburan apinya secara sembarangan. Satu berhasil membuat Arata dan You si Duo Penguping nyaris gosong. (Yang menurutku mereka pantas mendapatkannya.) Sisanya? Selamat, Shun, kau sukses besar menjadikan kamar Kai api unggun terbesar dan terpanas yang pernah diciptakan anak-anak Procella!

Kai berhasil lolos dari tertelan api yang panasnya luar biasa. Shun cepat-cepat mematikan si jago merah. Bencana itu berlangsung cukup cepat, tapi kalau tidak begitu mungkin itu juga sudah cukup cepat untuk membakar kamar Shun yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kamar Kai beserta berhala-berhalanya. (Ngerti kan yang dimaksud dengan berhala disini?)

Mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kai terpaksa pasrah dengan keadaan. _"Yawdah, aing numpang di kamarnya Shun aja lah."_

Aku tahu. Ide buruk bukan?

Pertama-tama, biarkan aku menjelaskan soal pemandangan di kamar Shun terlebih dahulu supaya tidak kaget nantinya. Pintu kamar Shun punya sistem keamanan canggih, dimana jika kau tidak diizinkan masuk ke kamarnya atau bukan dia yang membuka pintunya, maka pintu itu akan berubah menjadi pintu kemana saja. Pikir dua kali sebelum nekat untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Di dalam, kamarnya memiliki panjang dua puluh lima meter dan lebar dua puluh tiga koma lima meter. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa. Menjelaskannya akan butuh waktu lama. Tingginya sekitar tiga belas koma tujuh meter.

Hiasan-hiasan di dalam kamar Shun ada yang sedap dipandang, ada juga yang tidak. Kebanyakan interiornya berwarna emas yang dipinggirnya dilapisi emas murni yang diukir dengan begitu indahnya. Kamarnya di cat serapi mungkin dengan warna putih yang membuat kamar itu menjadi tambah terkesan mewah dan elegan. Di setiap tepi ruangan selalu ada ukiran-ukiran yang lagi-lagi menakjubkan sekali keindahannya.

AWAS, ADA YANG MEMBUAT MUAL!!!

Semua keindahan tadi memang luar biasa, membuat mulut kita pasti menganga melihatnya. Ada lagi yang akan membuat mulut kita ternganga, yaitu "berhala" koleksi Shun, _merch_ - _merch_ yang ada foto Hajime-nya, bahkan foto-foto Hajime yang... anu, aku tahu aku menaruh rating _teen_ disini, tapi maaf, sepertinya lebih baik tidak usah dibahas. Pokoknya, foto-foto itu dipajang di pigura-pigura foto mahal. Kalau kalian mengaku fans Hajime yang paling berat, sori, tapi Shun sepertinya _jauh_ lebih nge-fans berat. (Serius, _merch_ yang harganya puluhan ribu rupiah saja aku sendiri ragu-ragu beli, lah dia? _Sikat aja Mank!_ )

Paham kan sekarang? Yak, sepertinya itu saja yang perlu kusampaikan. Selanjutnya kita akan melihat Kai yang harus numpang di kamar Shun serta Shun yang galau entah kenapa, saya selaku _author_ saja tidak mau tahu apa masalahnya.

 ** _Hai Haii~ Azfi-chan desu~_ Ku ndak tahu ini apaan. Otakku emang pikirannya ndak jelas. **

**Betewe nih gaes, chapter 3 juga udah di update tuh. Maap kalo kelamaan nunggunya~ /siapa yg nungguin cok (Iya, saia tahu, saia beneran gak femes n fabbu kayak cogan2 yg kunistakan sejauh ini.)**

 **Yawdah, pokoknya sekarang** **baca chapter selanjutnya gih, capek saia ngoceh disini**


	3. Gak Bisa Bobo'

"Baru kusadari... cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

Nyanyian siapa itu? Oh, itu nyanyian Shun yang lagi galau. Nggak perlu kujelasin, 'kan, soal alasannya?

 _Minna, Fuzuki Kai desu_... Yak, aku Fuzuki Kai, temennya Shun, tapi aku nggak tahu juga dia menganggapku apaan. Kemungkinan besar dia menganggapku seperti pembantu sendiri. Itu setan memang minta ditampol. Tapi, ya, nggak kutampol juga. Takutnya nanti dia... err, mengutukku jadi ikan lele barangkali karena aku suka laut?

Eh, _chotto a second_ , lele hidupnya bukan di laut, 'kan?

Nah, abaikan aja kata-kataku tadi. Mungkin ini efek stres tingkat tinggi gara-gara ngurusin Shun mulu.

 _B_ _y the way_ , sekarang ini aku kagi mengungsi di kamar Shun. Kasurku bolong, semua kesalahan Shun. Kalian semua sudah tahu ceritanya, tidak perlu dibahas ulang. _"Tabok halal kagak ya?"_ pikirku waktu itu.

Aku pikir lebih baik aku numpang disini daripada numpang di kamarnya Rui. Takut saja aku mengganggu Rui. Oh, ya, dicakar Yamato juga jadi persoalannya.

Oke, jadi kalian mau tahu alasan Shun gelisah galau merana gitu? Oh, biasalah. Ditolak mentah-mentah Hajime pas ngajak nge-date di malam minggu. Jujur menurutku mestinya dia bersyukur masih bisa ngajak seseorang kencan pas malming. Aku bisa apa? Gebetanku udah di alam baka (bukan baka yang berarti gblk juga, ya...).

Ah, udah dulu, gih, nangis-nangisannya. Emang sinetron apa nangis-nangisan terus?

Aku melihat ke jam dinding. Sudah jam dua belas malam, namun air mata Shun tiada henti mengalir. Hei, kau tahu apa? Sekarang kamar ini banjir seperti Jakarta. Kalau saja handphone-ku tidak kehabisan baterai, sekarang ini sudah ku foto dan ku posting kamar banjir ini, lalu keesokan harinya kamar penuh benda keramat ini (maksudku bantal, cangkir, laci, dan lemari berhias gambar Hajime, termasuk yang _shirtless_ ) akan _go international_. Setelah kupikirkan dua kali, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan saja soal memviralkan kamar ini. Tidak ada baiknya memperlihatkan dunia kamar penuh benda keramat (terutama karena ada foto Hajime yang khusus delapan belas tahun keatas atau bahkan dua puluh satu tahun keatas) seperti ini. Palingan juga sehari setelah viral berita ini kena internet positif atau di blok oleh Kominfo.

"Hajime...! Mengapa...?!"

Ampun, deh, sama Shun ini. Gusti... apa dosaku sampai dikasih temen begini...?

Kalian tanya kenapa dari dulu aku nggak komplen dan ngeluh dan kenapa baru sekarang? Dari dulu juga aku sudah komplen dan ngeluh, cuman aku akhirnya tahu kalau Shun punya BodoAmatSukaSukaGue sindrom, jadi mau ngeluh kayak gimanapun juga bakal diabaikan. Sekarang, aku nggak ngeluh lagi deh. Nurut saja seperti pembantu.

 _"Hadeehhh..."_

Tik tok tik tok. Bukan tikt*k aplikasi un-faedah itu. Itu suara jarum jam.

Sekarang sudah jam dua pagi. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, untuk kalian yang baca. Ya jelas, orang di skip time. Aku yang menunggu Shun untuk tidur masih belum memasuki dunia mimpi. Bukan salahnya (lebih tepat lagi, bukan sepenuhnya salahnya), aku memang lagi nggak bisa tidur. Bukan karenanya, memang dari kemarin aku nggak bisa tidur. Jadi, sudah empat puluh delapan jam aku nggak tidur, atau lebih simple-nya, sudah dua hari aku tidak tidur. Lebih malah, tapi bukan sepenuhnya masalah.

Lalu pada akhirnya, aku menguap, tanda aku sudah mengantuk, tapi lagi-lagi, masih saja tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin aku juga galau, mikirin cinta partamaku. Move on itu susah. Bukan berarti aku mau move on juga, sih... Tapi kalau aku move on dengan sendirinya, aku rasa... entahlah. Atau mungkin ini karena dengkuran Shun yang baru sejam lalu tidur.

Merepotkan sekali orang ini. Bangun banyak omong, tidur malah mendengkur. Seharusnya tadi aku numpang tidur sama Haru saja.

Eh, nggak, ding. Bukan ide bagus sama sekali.

Tahu You dan Arata, 'kan? Mereka tukang gosip, padahal yang disebut mamah atau emak-emak, 'kan, partner mereka, Yoru dan Aoi. Selain tukang gosip, mereka penyebar fitnah juga. Yah, cuma nyebarin ke anak-anak Procella sama Gravi, tapi kalau niat juga bisa disebar ke medsos.

Terus? Udah baca-baca semua FF Tsukiuta di FFN belom? Nah, banyak tuh yang isinya nyeritain asmaraku sama Mamah Haru. Mentang-mentang situ author FF-nya, nge-ship orang sembarangan. (Aku yakin kebanyakan dari kalian akan membacanya dengan nada iklan m*kita.) Bodo amat, sih. Toh aku protes juga para author itu nggak bakal berhenti nge-ship aku sama si mamah keduanya Gravi.

Oh, iya, karena Hajime ntuh bisa dibilang papahnya Gravi, berarti aku kayak selingkuhannya Haru, dong? Berarti aku orang ketiga--wait, terus Mamah Haru bukan orang ketiga? Kan, dia mamah kedua-nya Gravi. Wah, jadi Hajime...

Nah, Kawan, berhenti disana. Nggak ada satu pun dari kita yang mau di Iron Claw sama Hajime gara-gara kita ngegosip soal dia disini. Kita semua tahu kekuatannya Hajime nggak kalah sama Shun, dan fans Hajime yang siap membela pujaan hati mereka kelewat banyak. Kita bakal cuma jadi masa lalu orang-orang di sekitar kita, jadi mari kita coba beralih ke Yoru, lupakan soal yang tadi, oke? (Aku ragu kalian akan melupakan yang tadi, tapi ya sudahlah.)

Iya, Yoru. Aku nggak bisa tidur disini, jadi aku mau pindah ke sana. Tentunya, dengan asumsi You nggak bakal ngamuk kalau tahu aku numpang di kamar Yoru.

Sudah mau pagi, tapi besok aku libur. Tak ada pekerjaan. Pekerjaan membuat teh untuk Shun? Lupakan. Anggaplah itu hukuman karena telah menjadikan kamarku berbau seperti napas naga--berbau gosong. Yoru kebetulan juga besok libur. Biasanya dia akan tetap bangun pagi dan menyiapkan masakan untuk semuanya, tapi menilai dari seberapa melelahkan pekerjaannya (secara fisik dan mental, karena kemarin dia harus crossdressing), dia sepertinya akan tidur sampai siang besok. Berarti tak masalah juga kalau kubangunkan jam segini hanya untuk meminta izin menumpang di kamarnya.

Ah, aku gatel mau bobo'... I'm coming, Yoru~

 ** _Yo yo yo~! Ore ga Azu-chan, Big Sis in da building!_**

 **Dah, dah, dah! Bubar, ndak usah nyanyi woe! Ya gmn tuh? Sungguh un-faedah kan?**

 **Eh, ada hikmahnya sih. Hikmahnya adalah: Jikalau kau tidak bisa tidur dengan istrimu, maka tidurlah dengan istri orang /dikeroyok massal**

 **Itu saja dulu, aku lagi gk ada bahan bacotan, jadi mending langsung... YA BOBO' DULU GAES!! Aku begadang cuma buat ini, seneng kan? Kerja lemboer bagai qoeda, sampai lupa orang tua, oh hati terasa durhaka~ XD**

 **Udah, saia nya ndak usah dikasihani, q ga butuh rasa kasian, q cuma butuh bobo'. Bubai~**


	4. Ketika Shun Nyasar

Shun: Toktoktok~

Orang: Ah, iya! Eh, situ siapa ya?

Shun: Eh? Aneh... Perasaan tadi aku mau ke kos-an nya Kai, deh...

Orang: Kai? Kai artis Korea?

Shun: Walah walah~ Virus K-Pop ternyata udh sampai sini ya~?

Tiba2 datanglah Kai dan yg lainnya.

Kai: Shun! Kok bisa lu nyasar jauh bgt? Kos-an gua kan ada di deket Patung Pancoran...

Shun: Mana saia tahu, saia kan fans-nya Hajime~

You: Elu sebenernya ngapa sih Shun? Ada-ada aja.

Shun: Karena rambut Hajime warnanya hitam keunguan, saya suka sm dia~

Hajime: Siapapun tampar dia plis.

Kai: Padahal kos-an gua deket sama rumah lu. Masa' lu gak inget jalan ke kosan gua?

Shun: Maaf, tapi aku cuma inget jalan ke hati Hajime~

Arata: Untung leader kita Hajime, bukan ini orang. Ya kan Aoi?

Aoi: Ahaha... Aku bisa setuju soal itu.

 **Yak, ini sebenernya apaan aku juga bingung. Ide numpang lewat doang, tapi kalau ini ga ada nih FF kapan apdet? Ya kapan-kapan.** **Semoga kalian suka ya~ Bubai~**


End file.
